Incomplete
by Axelxlea1
Summary: This is 7 months after the Keyblade War. "The sand was warm. Light glistened in my eyes slightly, but I didn't care. The sun set to a beautiful pink and purple affair. One word... Perfect." First day of summer vacation. Roxas x Xion, Sora x Kairi, Riku x Namine ((Kingdom Hearts)) (RE made)
1. The First

**_Incomplete_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The first_**

* * *

The sand was warm. Light glistened in my eyes slightly, but I didn't care. The sun set to a beautiful pink and purple affair, just as a little of sea water touched my toes. Lying on the warm sand, with the beautiful sun-set, the warm weather and the most perfect boy lying on the sand with me, one word,

Perfect.

"You know," he spoke, holding me closer, "Xion, this is the most perfect date..." I slightly blushed as he suddenly sat up and waved his hands in embarrassment,

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" He quickly corrected, blushing like crazy.

"Right Roxas, right," I giggled, looking up to him. His spiky dirty blond locks covered his deep blue eyes.

Roxas smirked. I rolled my eyes. He laid back down and stroked my cheek, slightly pushing away my short black hair away from my eyes. A slight breeze brushed his hair away from his eyes. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't notice it getting dark. We both laid there together, for what seemed... not long enough.

* * *

The stars came out, but the sparkles from Roxas' eyes were brighter. It was the first time in ages since he was really and truly happy and calm.

He was always tense and worried that something would go wrong.

He quickly stood up, realizing the time.

He held out his hand. I quickly took it, after grabbing my dark blue bag and black sandals.

After I stood up, we walked up the close by white marble steps to the small village.

* * *

He dropped me off at my house. Literally, he carried my home. Of course I was deep red the whole time.

"See you tomorrow, Roxas?" I asked, trying getting my key out my bag.

"Well it's only the first day of summer vacations Xi'," Roxas started, rubbing the back of his neck. I still couldn't find my key. I went red again as Roxas laughed,

"Xion, you have a freaking Keyblade!" Roxas continued to laugh.

I punched his arm then sighed. After summoning the Kingdom-key, in a flash of light, I unlocked my front door,

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked, turning on the light.

"Sure," Roxas shuttered, he's very nervous around me, but other times he's quite calm, it's really cute.

He walked inside and closed the door behind him as I turned on the TV. He slowly picked something up off the floor, near the front door.

"Xion, it's off Namine and Kairi," he said, passing me a note. I quickly read,

'Xion, we're going to Twilight Town early. By the time you get this we'll probably be already gone. It's Me, Namine, Sora and Riku. We'll be home next week. Bye, Love Kairi. P.S: Namine said don't go though our stuff.'

"What is it?" Roxas asked, sitting down. I sulked,

"Kairi, Namine, Riku and Sora are going to be gone for the next week..."

"Oh, they left early? Well we both got our homes to our selves. Some people would die for that," He joked. I sat down next to him.

Me, Namine and Kairi all live together in this house. Roxas and Sora both live together around the corner and the Riku lives alone across the street.

"Roxas..."

"Yes...?" He replied.

"I don't like being alone..." I muttered, pushing my hair behind my ear.

It was true. Ever since I died 3 years ago, back when me and Roxas were in Organisation 13, I've been afraid of being alone. No one there. Only darkness. It scares me...

"Do you want me to stay with you for the night?" He asked. I snapped out my little trance and slightly blushed, then nodded.

Roxas and I both smiled at the idea.

* * *

"Hey Roxas, I'm goanna get dressed for bed," I smiled, walking to the stairs.

"Okay, do you want me to put a film on?" Roxas replied, cuddling down into a dark blanket I brought him earlier. I nodded.

I looked in my bedroom mirror. I wiped away my dark make up and dressed into a pair of midnight blue pyjama shorts and a matching black and blue short sleeved T-shirt. I opened my wardrobe and the first thing I saw; hanging on the wardrobe's door was my Organisation black coat with the gloves hanging out of the pockets.

I sighed. So many memories. I couldn't help but look inside the coats pocket. I found; my gloves, a seashell and four pictures.

The first picture was of Roxas and Axel in their black coats eating sea-salt ice cream on the clock tower. I remembered that day, just like if it was yesterday.

We had bought a camera and took a whole bunch of photos.

Axel kept telling me, 'keep these days memorized ' I kept 6 of the pictures; most of them are pinned on my wall, by my bed. Roxas kept 7 of them, he keeps all of them in his room somewhere and Axel, I mean Lea, has about 11 of the photos, we gave him the most because he lives in Radiant Gardens now because he's going to Collage.

I looked at the next picture. It was of me, Roxas, Axel and Namine. This one was of the day after the 'Keyblade War', that was about 7 or 8 months ago now.

I flicked through to another picture; it was quite a funny one that Kairi had wanted to take. It was of me, Roxas, Ventus and Vanitas, with Sora in the middle. This one always made me laugh because it was of all the people that made up Sora. This picture was taken almost 5 months ago now, so much time has gone by...

The last photo was of me Roxas and Axel, simply on the beach together at sunset. This one was taken the day Axel went back to Radiant Gardens after taking a break for spring break with us 3 months ago. That day had the best sunset I've ever seen. Hopefully Axel will come back soon for summer vacation.

"Xion?"

I turned around to see Roxas standing at the doorway. I hid the pictures behind my back.

"How long have you been," I started.

"Just now," Roxas replied, "What's wrong?"

I gave him a confused look as he gave me a slightly worried one.

"Nothing, why?" I asked.

"It's just," He started, "nothing..."

"No, what?" I weekly smiled. He walked over to me. I looked up to him, not changing my exasperation. He lightly placed his hand on my cheek, using his thumb to randomly smooth under my eye. I tried my best to not go red. He then moved his hand away.

"Were you upset?" He asked me. I gave him another confused look. He looked concernedly into my eyes. I gently move my hand and slipped my photos back into my black coats pocket without Roxas noticing.

"What do you mean?" I muttered, as he looked over my shoulder. I lifted my hand and grabbed the tips of my short black hair and just started pulling it slightly. It's the sort of thing I did when I was nervous. Roxas finally looked back at me,

"You were crying..."

"Crying?" I shuttered, releasing my hair form a firm grip. I quickly covered my eyes, "I'm not... crying,"

"Xion, its okay," Roxas comforted, holding my wrist. I wouldn't take my hands away from my eyes.

He gently pulled me forward and closed my wardrobe's door behind me. I shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"A bit..." I continued to shiver. He released my wrist and walked across the room. I continued to cover my eyes though.

He knew about my condition, that I was a clone, a puppet.

It was easy for me to get cold and if I wasn't kept warm it could be a problem. That's why I didn't mind wearing my black coat in Agrabar. It's also why when I go out and about in Destiny Islands I always wear jeans and a long sleeved shirts.

Unfortunately none of my warmer PJ's are clean, so I'm forced to wear shorts.

"Here," Roxas finally spoke. I felt something warm being wrapped around me, a smaller blanket from my bed.

"Thanks..." I murmured.

He knew that I wasn't ganna move my hands anytime soon, so he escorted me down the stairs and onto the couch.

"You okay now...?" Roxas asked. I nodded. "You don't have to hide your eyes, they're beautiful..."

"Really...?" I blushed.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry that's not what I," Roxas started to panic. I giggled and removed my hands. I quickly bent over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed like crazy. I shivered again.

"You're still cold?" He asked.

"Yeah, I hate being broken..." I moaned.

"You're not broken..."

"Yes I am." I continued, "I was made by a douche. I'm broken, useless. I'm a sham! I don't know why anyone bothers..."

"That's not true Xion and you know it!" He argued. He couldn't look at me anymore. I was full of tears.

"These are not emotions! They're just malfunctions!"

"Stop it Xion!" Roxas yelled, covering his ears and closing his eyes tight. I looked at my hands.

"I'm a puppet..." I sobbed. He released his ears and opened his eyes. I wiped away some of my tears as he turned to look at me.

"Xion... you're not like that anymore..."

"Yes I am Roxas...!" I cried.

"Xion, you're not a puppet, you're not a sham," He spoke, attempting to calm me down. I covered my ears. "You're my best friend. You'll always be my best friend. Your past doesn't matter anymore."

"No! The past is still there...!" I cried.

He grabbed both of my wrists, trying to move my hands away from my ears.

My head started to hurt. I closed my eyes.  
"Yes Xion, I know it is! But you don't have to live like this..."

"Stop!" I yelled, shaking my head furiously, "It hurts!"

"But what hurts the most, my grip or the truth?" Roxas asked. I stopped shaking my head and opened my eyes. I could hardly see Roxas through the tears.

"Being alone in darkness..." I answered, quietly. Roxas loosened his grip.

"Xion... you know you've got me..." He smiled. I looked across to his truthful ocean blue eyes.

"Was it true what you said about my eyes...?" I asked, changing the subject. He went red again and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Yeah..."

"Well, your eyes are cuter..." I whispered.

There was a long awkward silence. Suddenly we both randomly started laughing.

"So what movie did you pick?" I weekly smiled.

"Well I was thinking 'The Hunger Games', but if you don't wanna watch it, it's okay with me," Roxas sighed.

"I haven't seen that yet," I replied, cuddling up into the blanket more.

Roxas made us both popcorn and played the movie. We both shared the two blankets. We mostly talked about what we were going to do when Axel got back. I almost fell asleep until the action kicked in.

* * *

We then decided to watch another movie, 'Finding Nemo'.

"Are you sure you're not tired?" I asked, yawning. Roxas shook my head. He's not very good with sleep. Not like Sora at all, Sora's a lazy bum! Roxas is actually a lot different to Sora in many ways. But then there are moments that you can't tell them apart;

Like the times were we all have ice-cream together and they eat the exact same time. Or other times they get the same scores on exams in school. Roxas is really good in school, but he doesn't test well in some subjects. You can't tell Roxas or Ventus apart at all. They have the same scores in everything. They even look too much alike. I'm starting to get use to telling them apart now though.

"Well where am I sleeping?" Roxas asked, poking me as I almost fell asleep.

"Oh, well you can sleep with me..." I sighed. Roxas slightly shifted. He was going shy again

"No, no it's not a bother! Really, I'll be fine on the couch," He blushed. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You know, Riku slept on here once, and he almost broke his neck," I giggled. I could tell Roxas was trying to think of an idea, "and I won't get cold Roxas if you slept in with me..."

"But what if I...no? Or how about...?" He shuttered. I smirked.

"Oh, look who just ran out of options..." I joked. Roxas sighed.

"Fine..." He muttered, "But this will be awkward."

"What? It's only to go to sleep." I smiled, sitting back up. I yawned.

"Wanna go to bed now?" Roxas yawned. I weekly nodded.

* * *

It was about 1am now. Roxas slipped into a pair of Sora's pyjama bottoms that he left here on accident before. I cuddled up into the blankets in my bed, with the TV on quietly.

"You don't mind if I have the TV on, do you? It helps me sleep," I asked.

"No I don't mind," Roxas sighed, walking in from the bathroom. I turned around to Roxas. He was topless. I went redder than Axel's hair.

He shyly looked over to me. I turned back around and looked up at the TV. I felt him moving into bed with me.

"You sure you're okay with this...?" He muttered.

I nodded, not looking back at him.

"Okay then..." He sighed, turning over.

I smiled to myself.

* * *

_Note: I'm glad I re made this :3 !_


	2. Day Out

**_Incomplete_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Day out_**

* * *

The next day, Axel came back to Destiny Islands early in the morning, it was a great shock to me and Roxas.

Later on Sora, Kairi Namine and Riku came back to the house that me Roxas and Axel were hanging out. They said that their train broke down at the train station so the re-scheduled their visit to Twilight Town to next week.

So we all decided to go to the island that Sora, Riku and Kairi used to always go. We also invited Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua and Terra to come.

* * *

When we first got there, me Namine and Aqua placed out the towels onto the warm sand and set up all of the beach chairs and junk. To be honest, I love Aqua's hair. I just love the short style with the dark blue colour and also her amazingly gorgeous matching blue eyes. I only a week ago found out that her hair was natural! I did have my suspicions, for the fact that her eyebrows are the same colour.

Everyone was out in the ocean or barring Sora in the sand but me. I'd rather try and keep warm. Riku walked past me not to long ago with Namine saying that I might get heat stoke wearing knee high jeans with a jacket out in this weather. I said, "I'll take my chances."

After a while I started to get bored. Yet one moment did entertain me for a long time. Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, Roxas and Axel all walked pass me. I asked them where Sora was, since they were the ones who were barring him early. They all shrugged their shoulders and walked off quietly. Namine quickly sat next to me. She had a great big smile on her face.

"What is it Nam?" I asked, using her nickname.

"Me and Riku kissed," She tried to whisper. I looked a little shocked, but then I remembered that they started to go out 4 weeks ago.

"Whoa," I gasped. Her smile wouldn't leave her face. I felt happy for her. Namine has had a pretty hard life after all...

"Oh, I'm goanna go tell Kairi," She giggled, sprinting away. I sulked. Now, I was bored again...

I wondered away from the group to do some exploring. I walked by the Hidden Cove were the picture of Sora and Kairi sharing a papu fruit was. I went inside to see it, but I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around and saw Roxas standing on the other end of the quite dark cave.

I asked him why he was there, but he didn't answer.

He didn't look at me either.

Suddenly 4 people came in from behind Roxas. They were wearing Organisation 13 black coats.

They quickly grabbed Roxas, dragging him to the floor.

One of them removed his hood.

Saix.

That horrible monster! I can never forget his large X scar on his face. I heard a rumour that Axel gave it to him.

Saix summoned his claymore and held it to Roxas' throat.

"Roxas!" I called.

Saix gave me the same emotionless look that made me wanna destroy every last piece of him!

Another 2 removed their hoods. Xigbar and Vexen.

I was so confused. Weren't they destroyed in the Keyblade War? The last one stood up and removed his hood.

Xemnas.

The sight of those Nobodys made me sick.

Xigbar summoned one of his arrow guns and pointed it at Roxas.

I called for help but nobody could hear me.

Xigbar shook his head in sarcastic disappointment,

"You know poppet, I thought you would put up more of a fight-"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Xigbar smiled at me. I clinched my fist. He pointed one of his guns towards Roxas' leg and another at me.

"Don't disrespect your elders," He joked. I summoned my Keyblade and pointed it at them.

"Don't mess with me," I snarled. Xigbar gave me another devilish smile and looked over to Roxas.

He shot Roxas in the leg,

"Ahhh!" Roxas yelled in pain.

"Roxas! Let him go!" I screamed, charging up a light attack. Vexen smirked at me.

"Don't worry my little replica. If you come with us we won't hurt anyone else," He proposed. I dismissed my attack.

"Who else have you hurt," I worried.

Vexen continued to hold Roxas down whilst Saix left the cave. "Where is he going!?"

"To show you," Xigbar answered.

Saix shortly returned with someone being dragged along the dark sand by their arm.

He lifted up the body and threw it in between us.

I recognised the body's features. The light blond hair. The weekly opened deep blue eyes. Right down to the white bikini,

"Namine!" I cried, running beside her and kneeling to her aid. She was covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

"Yeah, we found her swimming alone in the ocean," Xigbar laughed.

Tears filled my eyes.

"No need to cry for her. She's already gone..." Vexen cruelly told me.

"Namine..." I cried, turning her onto the back. I lightly pushed away the hair from her eyes. She was still damp. I noticed a huge injury to the head. I closed her eyes.

I heard a faint cough, but it wasn't Namine. I looked across the cave to the others and saw another victim. Xigbar held up Roxas. His leg was dripping with blood. Saix pointed his claymore up to him.

"Roxas, no!" I pleaded.

Xemnas pushed pass them and stood in front of me. He held out his hand.

I slowly stood up. I looked into Xemnas' golden eyes that I see every time I close my eyes. I lifted my hand. He smiled at me.

Then suddenly... everything went dark.

"Xion!?" I heard a familiar voice.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened.

I saw a blur.

My eyes slowly focused onto someone I know.

"R-Roxas...?" I weekly spoke.

"Xion!" Roxas laughed, lifting my up from my bed and hugging my tight.

"Roxas! I can't breathe!"

"Oh," Roxas realized, releasing me from his grasp, "sorry..."

"It's okay..." I breathed, "Was that... a dream...?"

"More like a nightmare," He joked. I looked around my room. The lights were on.

"What's going on?" I asked. He shook his head at me.

"Well about an hour ago you started randomly coughing, so I tried to wake you up," He started, "but you just wouldn't... I turned on the lights and you were over heated. I took the sheets off you. Then you really started to worry me. You started to become restless and throwing you arms around like something was about to get you..."

"Really...?" I muttered.

He nodded.

I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, by the door and sighed,

"Well I can't sleep anymore..."

"Why not? It's like 3am!" Roxas moaned. I shook my head and bit my lip.

"I'm a little scared now..." I whimpered. I heard him sigh from behind me. Next thing I know, Roxas' arms are raped around me. I was too tired to try and stop myself from blushing...

"Do you want me to cuddle you...?" He asked. My eyes widely opened. I was waiting for him to say that's not what he meant but he didn't say anything...

"Uhh, okay. If you want..." I smiled, laying back down with him.

He had one arm under my head as a second pillow for me. I slightly shuttered, then wrapped turned over to him and wrapped my free arm over him, snuggling quite comfortably with the blanket over us.

"Good-night, Xion..."

"Night, Roxas."

* * *

Note: Well... hope you like it! (BTW, I spell 'colour' in another way to most people because i'm British, 'Welsh')


	3. A Grip

**_Incomplete_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_A Grip...?_**

* * *

A slight gleam of sunlight beamed through my blue curtains and onto me.

My sleepy blue eyes opened.

I lifted my head and looked over to my bedroom clock.

"6:30..." I sighed, sitting up. I heard a small groan to the side of me,

"Roxas..."

He was cuddled up in my black and light blue blankets.

I smiled and suddenly felt slightly cold again. I rubbed my arms that were shivering. I decided to lie back down and cuddle with Roxas again.

I felt warm and snug. I tilted my head and looked up to Roxas, just being able to see him.

He was so happy in his dreams.

I remember a time when 'happy' was just a memory from who we once were, and dreams were a glitch or error in our lives.

* * *

I suddenly felt cold.

I awoke again.

The first thing I saw was the clock across the room from me that read, '10am'.

I quickly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at an empty space in my bed were Roxas was sleeping.

I sighed.

After a long yawn I got out of bed and walked down stairs.

I quickly walked through the living room and into the kitchen to see Roxas walking in from the back door, in his own pyjamas. I raised my eye brow. He looked up and jumped back in surprise.

"Xion! I thought you'd still be asleep," Roxas shuttered.

I shook my head. He went slightly red. I stepped forward and tilted my head. I noticed that he was holding a dark blue backpack over his shoulder.

"Oh, this is just my clothes for later..." He sighed. I looked back up to him, "What are you doing up anyways Xion, its only 10am on the first day of summer?"

"I lost my heat source..." I joked. He smiled.

"Do you want to go back to bed or something...?" He asked, dropping his bag on the table. I shook my head and suddenly I felt colder. I shivered.

"Do you want me to get you a blanket?" He asked, walking slightly closer. I stayed still. I was sure something was behind me for some reason. It was probably nothing. I shook my head.

"Well, do you want to cuddle up in bed again?" He asked. I gave him a blank look. "Okay, do you want to cuddle up on the couch and watch TV then?"

"No..." I answered. I just felt like, standing there.

Roxas gave me a bit of a concerned look.

I looked into his blue eyes. He wasn't looking behind me like if someone was there though.

"Are you okay Xion?" He asked.

I stayed silent.

Suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind.

I didn't react at all.

Roxas' expression stayed the same, slightly confused.

I felt a hand slowly wrapping itself around my throat. I tried to form some words as I used my hands to try and release the grip.

Worry struck Roxas' face,

"Xion?!"

I felt light headed. The grip got tighter. Roxas' face started to seem like a blur.

"R-Rox-Roxa-R," I couldn't speak.

I fell to my knees.

Roxas knelt to my side.

I couldn't breathe. I held out one of my hands onto the floor. I felt Roxas trying to help me. My arm was shaking like crazy.

"Xion, what's going on?!"

"R-Rox-Roxas! I-I can-can't," I struggled.

I only had my hand keeping me from collapsing. The room felt colder and colder. It got tighter. My chest felt tighter. The room was spinning. My arm felt like it broke and I fell. My head was tilted to one side, facing Roxas. I stared out to him. My eyes were weak but I knew that I had to keep them open. I could hardly fell Roxas shaking me. I stayed still. The grip still so tight. It suddenly seemed like this 'person' was pining me down with its knee. My eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Xion...!" Roxas spoke. His voice seemed distant to me now. My vision got darker. I had no more air. I felt numb. I looked across to my hand, which was pail and still. It suddenly went dark.

Again. Darkness. No stars. No colour. No warmth. No light.

"Xion."

I didn't hear a voice, I felt one. Right were my heart should be.

* * *

A sudden light formed before me. Getting bigger. I vaguely saw an auburn haired girl in a school uniform near the beach in Destiny Islands at sunset. Another girl joined her. A blond. Wearing the same uniform, but with a cream short sleeved vest over the top. They both stood there watching the waves. I suddenly recognized them.

"Kairi, Namine!" I called.

"Xion?" Namine slowly answered. I sighed in relief. "What about her?" She continued, obviously not talking to me.

"Why wasn't she in school today?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, she said she wasn't feeling well," Namine replied.

"Oh yeah..." Kairi giggled, turning around, facing me. I gave her a confused look. She just raised her eye brow slightly.

"Kairi...?" I whispered. She just looked blankly through me. I waved my hand in front of her.

"Hey," Kairi slowly spoke, "Namine, where is Sora and Riku gone..." There was no reply. I turned my head and saw an empty beach. I turned back to Kairi. She bowed her head. Her eyes seemed weak. She went slightly pail. I reached out my hand but she turned around and gasped. I looked over her shoulder.

"Namine?" She called. No one was there. She looked around as the world seemed to disintegrate. She was only standing on a patch of sand that was melting away.

"Namine?! Sora, Riku!?" Kairi worried, watching her safety disappeared. I held out my hand. Darkness surrounded us both. Kairi was the only light left. I just floated in nothingness as she relied on the disappearing sand beneath her feet. She turned to me. Her dark blue eyes widened.

"Kairi," I shuttered.

Kairi looked straight at me.

I nodded as if she might have seen me.

She stumbled backwards.

Darkness started to consume us both. Still in shock from seeing me, Kairi's foot slipped off the edge of the sand she was relying on to keep her from falling into darkness. I tried to grab her, but my hand went through her. She fell. This felt strange. I had a similar dream before and Kairi's light cut through the darkness, like it should, so why not now? I followed her but she got harder and harder to see. She reached her arm out. Darkness covered her completely. She was gone.

"Kairi?" I breathed.

I looked down to my hands, I couldn't see them.

Finally there was nothing...

* * *

_Note: lol hope you enjoy... :)_


	4. Plan

**_After Summer_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Plan_**

* * *

"Don't let me go..."

"Wake up. You know, I'd really like to see you smile again..."

"Maybe when you wake up, we'll go to the beach, if you want we'll go to the one in Twilight Town even..."

"I'm ganna keep talking to you until you wake up mind."

"I'm not even going to leave."

"Please wake up..."

"Hey I got some good news; you'll have to wake up to hear it."

"Oh, I guess you don't even know who's talking to you... It's me... Roxas...

* * *

A fragment of light. It was faint and far, but still there...

"Roxas..."

My eyes weakly opened. My vision was very blurred.

I could see a plain white ceiling. My eyes rolled over to the side. I saw a white window. It was dark and raining outside. The room felt cold.

It wasn't mine.

I looked down to my right hand, skin and bones. Wires were coming out of my skin, filled with blood and wires coming into my skin filled with unusual liquids.

I blinked and looked to my side.

"Roxas?" I whispered.

He was asleep on a chair. My head felt heavy.

"Xion...?" Roxas mumbled, still drowsy.

I attempted to sit up.

"Xion!?" He quickly knelt to my side and grabbed my frail hand,"Xion, I thought you were..."

Suddenly the door slammed open,

"Xion!"

Three people ran inside.

One was Sora, who looked slightly more tanned and his hair more brunette and spiky than ever. Another was Namine, wearing her same old white summer dress and her eyes looked even more azure. The third one was Riku, with his long silver hair, aquamarine eyes and his well built figure made him look dashing.

"Sora, Namine, Riku?" I asked. Namine and Sora ran to my side.

"Xion, what happened...?" Namine panted.

"From what Roxas told us, most doctors said you'd be dead in the next few days!" Sora worried. I ignored them both. My eyes focused on Riku; he just stood there with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Um, so where's Kairi?" I asked, realising she wasn't with them.

"Oh the strangest thing happened," Namine started, fiddling with her light blond hair.

"She had a strange night mare," Riku coldly continued, stepping forward to the end of the bed, "she said she was having a dream of a few weeks back, the day you were feeling sick and me, Namine, Sora and Kairi all went to the beach after school. It was one of those memory dreams."

"How was that a nightmare?" I asked. Roxas stat back onto his seat.

"Well when she woke up she was obviously scared for life," Namine replied, "she told us after she talked to me about... something," She glanced over to Riku, "The world disappeared and she fell into darkness." Namine paused. That story reminded me of a dream I had, I'm sure of it. "She said jut the thought of falling that far would haunt her." Sora walked back, and stood by Roxas.

"But that's the strange thing, she said she saw you there in the darkness, trying to help her," Riku confronted. I tried to not seem cautious. Riku knew I was faking.

"Yeah, then the phone rang, it was Roxas telling us that you had collapsed and that he brought you into hospital. Strange huh?" Namine finished.

"Yeah..." I weakly smiled. Roxas stood up and left the room. Namine looked over her shoulder and noticed that Riku had already left too.

"Oh!?" Namine frowned, "I'll go see where those two have gone," She said with and obviously fake smile on her face, trying not to worry me. She quickly walked out of the room and into the hall in front of me.

After a long silence Sora walked up to the door and slowly closed it, leaving me and him even more alone. He kept his hand on the door knob. I didn't look at me. We just stayed in the almost silence. All we could hear was the rain pour down outside.

"Did you," Sora muttered, "did you know about..." He continued, slightly louder. He moved away from the door and walked towards me, with his azure eyes glued to the floor. He stopped at the end of the bed. "Her..." Sora finally finished.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Did you know about her?" He answered, louder.

I looked down to my hands and answered, "Kairi, no I-"

"Xion-"

"Sora," Riku called, standing at the door that was now open. Sora clinched his hand shut. "Do you want a coffee or tea?"

"Um..." Sora suddenly cheered up... slightly, "Tea."

"Okay, come with me then, I think Xion needs to sleep," Riku smiled.

I smiled.

Sora quickly left the room, but Riku stayed in the door-way. He flicked off the lights and closed the door behind himself.

I cuddled down into the white sheets. It was easy to fall asleep. I find it relaxing to sleep with rain and thunder storms outside.

* * *

When I awoke it was still dark but the rain had lightened up.I must have been for only an hour at the most.

I could hear outside the closed door, Roxas and the others talking.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go home?" I heard Namine ask.

"I'd rather be here when Xion wakes up. This has all been really confusing for her," Roxas answered.

"Bye then," Riku said. I heard 2 footsteps leaving.

"Oh Roxas tell Xion I'm sorry for being moody earlier, k?" Sora laughed as he caught up with Riku and Namine.

I then saw the door creak open slightly. I quickly shut my eyes and rolled onto my side. I heard light footsteps walk to my side.

I fell asleep, feeling safe.

* * *

A fuzzy dream, no memory, I don't know.I felt myself walking through the basement halls of the World There Never Was castle. It was dark, with the only light at the end of the hall, from the room there. This must have been one of those memory dreams... but I don't remember this moment. This must be a dream, I was just in a hospital room with Roxas.

"Superior, Xemnas," a faint voice spoke, coming from the large, white, slightly opened door.

"Yes, number VII?" asked a familiar voice.

I continued to walk.

"Vexen wishes to speak to you," replied no other than the voice of Saix.

That twisted man... I... hate him.

I froze, I heard footsteps coming up from behind me.

"Let us wait for Xigbar..." Xemnas spoke.

The footsteps were getting closer. Crap!

"Yes Superior," two voices answered.

One Saix, the other... Vexen, my creator.

I reached for my , I'm wearing my Organisation coat. I covered my face, quickly and kept to the shadows. He walked past me. Xigbar. I tensed. After he entered the room, I sighed in relief. The creeped by the door and stared through the crack.

It was the new science lab, Vexen got for successfully creating... well, me.

There was a large table and chairs in the middle of the room, were Xigbar had sulked down on. There were also lots of test-tubes scattered around other tables, as you would expect, and 3 huge containers, from the ceiling to the floor high. There were also graphs and papers around the place. Xemnas and Saix stood at the other end of the table to Xigbar and Vexen. I could hear all different noises like; beeps and running water etc...

"You're late Xigbar..." Saix sighed.

"Yeah whelp, it's all in the past Sai'" Xigbar joked, throwing his feet on the white table.

Vexen rolled his green eyes.

"Well anyways," Vexen crudely smirked, "I think I have come up with a solution for an escape plan!"

"Really...?" Xigbar chuckled. Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"Okay we'll come back to that..." Saix ignored, as Vexen gasped for attention, "Xigbar, has Vexen's other invention been doing okay?"

"Yea, poppet has been fine, but she keeps visiting Roxas' room since he's in that coma and all..."

"Well that's interesting..." Vexen smirked.

"What is?"

"You see Xigbar, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted!" Vexen glared, "I was saying about my new project. I started thinking that if we were to fail with project: KH, we should have a backup plan. Which is perfect for No.I, or Xion, to come in..."

"What is he rambling on about?!" Xigbar moaned.

"No, no listen! We can use Xion in some way to store our life force!"

There was a long silence, "Do you honestly think that'll work...?" Saix sarcastically asked.

"Yeah but I'm still wondering how Xion taking a liking to Roxas interesting!?" Xigbar loudly moaned.

"Well Saix, I think it will, and Xigbar it's interesting because, the warmer Xion feels inside with emotions... then the better we'll turn out!"

"...What Vexen?"

"Xigbar, if you'll let me finish explaining, we can put a relapse of us 4 into Xion, not her body, just Xion, so if we somehow died our spirits will flow inside of her, keeping us safe!"

"Sounds too complicated... and risky..." Saix sighed, moving his long blue hair more behind his pointy ear.

"No, no listen! There's no risk!" Vexen snarled.

"Vexen, shut up," Xemnas commanded.

Saix's ear twitched. He looked over to the door.

I shivered back.

"Xigbar will you go and get... 'Poppet' for me?"

"Ah!" I yelped.

I quickly turned and started running down the hall as fast as I could. There was a quick flash of darkness and Xigbar appeared in front of me. I looked and the other three walked into the hall.

"No!" I gasped. He grabbed both my arms.

"The girl knows too much... we may as well take your plan Vexen," Xemnas sighed, walking back into the lab with Saix slowly.

"No!" I cried. Xigbar chuckled,

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this..."

"Ah, Roxas, help!" I shuttered, trying to struggle out of Xigbar's tight grip.

He began carrying me towards the lab.

"Superior, if Xion happens to ever die, a U.S.B will leave in her place, in the shape of a seashell. So we could still come back," Vexen grinned.

"Ah! No! Someone help!"

"No way Poppet!" Xigbar laughed, throwing me onto the floor. He pointed one of his arrow guns at me.

"It'll take a while to get it up and running..."

"That's fine."

I could only hear voices. I couldn't tell them apart...

"So, are you 100% sure it'll work number IV?"

"Yes superior!"

"It better..."

Xigbar's arrow gun was the only thing I could focus on.

"So what'll happen to Poppet when we get brought back?"

"She'll either turn into her ultimate form for our use, but if she's the slightest undone, she'll die..."

"Oh well!"

I heard the trigger-

My eyes flashed opened. I was back in the hospital room. I sat up. Roxas was still asleep on the chair.

"What a nightmare..." I muttered to myself.

"Ngh..." Roxas mumbled, asleep.

I shook my head, with a small smile on my face. It was early morning, about 5am, just getting light. I groaned and snuggled back down to sleep.

"What if it wasn't a dream...?" I breathed, "What if it was more than that...?"

I heard Roxas turn around in the chair to get comfy.

* * *

_Note: Welp... I'm not going to release the next chapter next year! (That sounds long) -_-' _


	5. Coming Home

_**Incomplete**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Coming home**_

* * *

A week later...

"Xion," Roxas softly spoke, "come on sleepy head. The doctor said you can go home today!"

I was way too tired to move.

"Come on Shi', if you take any longer I'll have to go and do the paper work alone," He moaned, playfully.

I just stayed still and hopped he would leave me alone to sleep.

"Xion?"

_I almost fell into another dream. As I fell I could feel Roxas shaking me, trying to wake me up. My chest tightened..._

My eyes flashed open. As soon as I did, I saw Roxas sigh in relief,

"Oh..."

He walked around the hospital bed and sat back down on his chair.

I stayed still for a few minutes. Then sat up.

"They're letting you go today," Roxas muttered, a little stressed out.

I felt my chest lighten. I smiled.

My dark blond friend took a deep breath and the stood up, "Do you want me to get the nurse to bring the papers now?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait," I called.

"What?" Roxas asked, looking back at me.

"Do you-" I started, "never mind..."

"What?" He smiled.

When he smiled I felt safe again so it really didn't matter what I was going to ask,

"No, it really doesn't matter, you go and get the papers so we can get out of here."

"Okay, but if you do want to ask me anything, just say it."

"I will..."

He nodded and left the room.

_Straight after Roxas left... the room was cold. I felt lonely, and unsafe..._

**X3**

I can't really remember what happened next...

_I gess I signed the paper work and Roxas brought me back to his house... __At his home... I feel safer... I feel warm..._

"Xion...?" a voice asked, snapping me out of that little trance.

"Uh, yeah?" I replied, looking up from my knees to Roxas' eyes.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Oh, yes please," I smiled, leaning back on his and Sora's leather sofa.

He gave me a reassured look, and made me feel at home; by giving me a nice warm blanket and putting one of my favorite movies on the TV, 'Lovely Bones'. I stayed cuddled in my warm PJ's.

He went into his kitchen and called,

"What do you want?"

"Soup please," I laughed slightly, "I don't think you can burn down the house with soup..."

He laughed back.

_I could tell he wasn't stressed out anymore. He was acting a lot different... in a good way..._

_He is such a good friend to me. While I was in hospital, all I could think was, 'Roxas is probably feeling what I was feeling when he was in that coma, back when we were in Organisation_ XIII...'_ and I didn't want him to ever feel like that...!_

"Is tomato soup okay?" Roxas called, from the other room.

"What, oh yeah that's fine," I answered.

**X3**

Two hours later. Sora left to go see Kairi and Riku a little while ago. I actually almost forgot he was there... He stayed quiet in his room with Kairi.

_I felt kinda dreary..._

"Hello," Roxas spoke, answering the house phone, "yeah she's right here..."

He passed the phone over to me,

"Who is it?" I whispered to my friend.

"Axel," Roxas smiled.

"Oh my-" I started to laugh, "Hey!"

"Hey, Xion," Axel joyfully spoke to me, through the phone.

"Oh my gosh, hey Axel!"

I was so excited to hear from him.

"How are you doing Shi?" He laughed.

"Fine now, how are you? I haven't heard from you in ages! When are you coming down?"

"Oh I'm fine, and I'm not sure..."

"Uh, really...?" I sighed. He's really not coming...?

"What's he saying?" Roxas asked.

"One second Axel," I told Axel, to reply to Roxas, "He said he's not coming..."

"Oh really...!?" Roxas pouted, slouching onto the couch.

_I was so looking forward to seeing him. I wander why he's not co-_

Suddenly I heard the front door slam open.

"Hunny, I'm home!" a mans voice called from the doorway.

_For a second I thought somebody had walked into the wrong house... but then I realised something...!_

"Axel!" Roxas yelped, running towards the figure which had just walked through the door.

_Oh my god, Axel!?_

"Heyo!" the man called out.

I jumped to my feet.

"You know," Axel chuckled, patting Roxas on the head "I can't believe you two fell for that!"

"Oh my gosh, Axel!" I excitedly squealed, running up to him.

"Hey poppet," he joked.

_I was so happy to see him I didn't even care that he even said that!_

"Awh, Axel...!" Roxas laughed.

**X3**

Later that night Axel told us all about the time he'd spent over at Radiant Gardens. Sora, Riku and Kairi got home about five o'clock and Sora said that he'll stay down Riku's for the night so the three of us could have some 'good old fun'. At about six o'clock Roxas, Axel and I all decided to go and walk over to the pizza place and bring some home, for dinner. So I threw on a jacket and jeans and we all went.

_I was feeling so much better! It is so good to see Axel! Roxas is acting like his old self again, even more. All the rest of the day, so far, I've had a huge smile on my face! I'm not even going to mention anything about being in hospital, and if anyone brings it up I'll just answer the question, or whatever, and continue with life. I feel like I could float away with happiness! Oh, just seeing Roxas and Axel laughing and joking feels like it's enough to make me happy for the rest of the year! _

"Hey Xion, what kind of pizza do you want?" Axel called.

"Uh, oh! Any," I called back.

I waited outside with Roxas.

The pizza place is only around the corner from Roxas and Sora's house. They probably eat pizza every night knowing those two!

"So Xion, how are you feeling?" Roxas asked me, leaning against the wall.

"A lot better! Especially now that I've gotten fresh air and I've stretched my legs...!" I smiled.

He smiled back. I pushed my hands into my blue jacket pockets.

"Are you cold?" Roxas asked, moving his blond bangs out of his eyes.

"Uh, no actually." I felt quite warm, surprisingly.

"Okay."

We both wait another second or two and then Axel came out of the pizza place with two pizzas. We all began walking home.

"So Roxas, Xion have you two got any good movies to watch tonight?" Axel grinned.

"Well we've got 'The Dark Night', will that be okay?" Roxas replied.

"Oh, is that 'Batman'!?" Axel excitedly asked.

"Yeah. The second one," I replied for Roxas.

"Awh cool! I've seen the first one, but not the second or third."

"Xion and I haven't either, I picked it up on the way home from the hospital."

"Should I pick up another one," I asked, as we walked near the video store, "so we can watch a few films?"

"No that's alright Shi, I've brought a movie from Radiant Gardens."

"What one?" Roxas asked, taking a deep breath. He was most probably savouring the moment.

"Just _'Friday the 13th'_," Axel chuckled.

"Oh god!" Roxas yelped.

Axel laughed at Roxas' reply.

"Why is it bad?" I asked, not knowing the movie myself.

The two of them have most probably seen it before together.

"It's a horror movie Shi," Roxas muttered.

"And a good one at that!"

"Really?" I asked Axel.

"Yeah! And I think you will _love _it Xion!"

"Really!?" I grinned, getting a little excited.

"Yeah, but Roxas is scared of it...! He's scared of all horror movies!"

We both laughed at poor Roxas.

"I am not!" Roxas snarled, feeling sheepish.

"Yeah Roxas..." Axel sarcastically told Roxas, winking at me with his electric green eye.

"But I'm not...!" Roxas pouted.

We finally reached the house.

When we all got inside, we had our pizza and sat down to watch 'The Dark Night'.

Axel grabbed some blankets and pillows, Roxas decided to put on the movie and I made popcorn. Roxas and Axel shared the big sofa and I had the little one to myself. I also had my own popcorn. Roxas and Axel had their own too.

**X3**

About two hours or so later the movie finished.

"How about I put 'Friday the 13th' on in 10 minutes?" Axel asked, getting up to make more popcorn.

"Uh yeah, sure." Roxas felt relaxed. I could tell.

I laid back into my fluffy pillow and blanket.

_I was starting to feel sleepy, but to enough to go to sleep yet. I slept in till about twelve in the morning and I've been sitting around watching movies all day so I really don't know why I'm tired. It's only around nine o'clock as well. I'm wandering where I'm sleeping tonight, but_ m_ost probably I'm going to sleep in Sora's room, Roxas is in his own room and Axel's in the spear room._

"Do you want more popcorn, Shi?" Axel called to me, from the kitchen.

"Oh, alright then." May as well, it'll keep me awake a little more.

Roxas' phone chimed. He read the text that just got sent.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

Roxas stood up and walked over to me and sat on the sofa by me,

"Oh just Sora checking up on, well... you."

"Really?"

"Yeah... most probably Riku asked him to ask. You know how he is," Roxas sighed.

"Mmh, a little overprotective...!"

"Aha yeah..." Roxas laughed.

"Do you want popcorn, Roxas?" Axel called, as he threw in another packet of popcorn into the microwave.

"Yeah!"

**X3**

Thirty or so minutes into the film.

"When's the horror really goanna begin?" I asked.

The movie's not really scary, I mean it's like- **_Oh my god!_**

"_What_- ahh!?" Roxas yelped.

"Oh god!" I breathed heavily. _Stupid movie!_

I looked over to Axel, he was just enjoying the movie like it was a comedy! Eating his popcorn all smug! Just laughing at Roxas and I.

"Oh thanks Axel!" Roxas moaned, hitting Axel in the arm.

He then grabbed his pillow and ran over to my sofa and hid under the covers with me.

We pulled the blanket over our heads as we heard screaming on the TV and Axel laughing.

"You _wimps_!" Axel shouted at the movie, laughing.

Roxas and I laughed slightly.

* * *

_**Note:** Well a lot longer! (lol) and I was going to go longer! But I wanted to have enough ideas for the next chapter. _

_So yeah Axel's back! (_YAY_) Happy about that! _

_Xion's back home! (_YAY_) Happy about that!_

_Roxas is a wimp when it comes to horror movies! (_YAY_) Kinda happy about that!_

_And yeah I did say that I wasn't going to update this until next year, but still, I finished early. _

_But the next one will defiantly next year! _


	6. Lets go to the beach!

**_Incomplete_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Lets go to the beach!_**

* * *

_Morning came._

_Sora's room was warm and quite nice actually. Not that messy either. But still he's a boy so it is a bit. His room had a lot of red and blue in it. I had a dreamless night, witch is a good thing. Considering that when I do have a dream... it's a nightmare. But I haven't really had a nightmare since the one I had the night I woke up from that small 'coma', (if you could call it a coma) in the hospital._

"Hey Xion..."

"Mmh...?" I mumbled, half asleep. I heard a small sigh of relief. I opened one eye, wandering who was there. My eyes were blurry from the bright morning light through the window.

"Do you want to have a lazy day?"

"What?" I asked, sitting up, my eyes still blurry.

"I said, do you want to have a lazy day?" Roxas smiled.

I shook my head. I moved up and Roxas sat next to me on the bed,

"Are you sure, Shi? You should take things easy..."

"Okay," I sighed. I don't want to waste my whole summer vacation. "But I still want to go somewhere." I looked around the room and by the door way for Axel, "Where's Axel...?"

"Oh, he just went out, to get some drinks. We were running out," he replied.

"Okay," I smiled, tiredly, "What time is it?"

"Eleven in the morning. So what do you want to do today then?"

"Um, lets go to the beach," I suggested, rubbing my azure eyes.

"Sure, that's okay."

**X3**

_About half an hour later, I finally got out of bed. I didn't actually go to sleep until around three in the morning, so don't judge me because I'm tired! Last night was so much fun though. I hope that the end of summer comes soon. After the summer holidays, me and Roxas will be in our finally year of high school, the same for most of our friends too. Riku will be starting collage though. He's most probably going to go to the best collage, knowing him. So it's out of; Radiant Gardens Collage, or Twilight Town Collage. Disney Town is not that bad either, so he might go there since there's a very good training course for fighting and stuff like that. I'll have to start thinking about collages soon... but since I didn't start proper school until five or six months ago, I probably wont go to a really good one. Well at least not Radiant Gardens or Twilight Town. One of the days I was spending in hospital Roxas and I were talking about collages. We said that we'll try to go the same one, and if not then one that's close by so we can see each other every other day, at the least. Unfortunately, Axel's collage is really far away from Destiny Islands, that's why we don't see him for long weekends and only on Summer, Christmas, Halloween and maybe Valentines day. I do miss him a lot. I can't wait until I start collage, to be honest. Because, from what I've heard off Axel, it's much better than high school!_

"Xion, are you up yet?" Axel called from downstairs.

"Yeah," I called back down.

I walked into the bathroom and brought my little bag of supplies in with me. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I went downstairs.

When I got down, Roxas and Axel were watching TV on the couch. I rolled my eyes and sat next to them.

"Are you still in your pyjamas?" Axel asked.

"Uh, Roxas is still in his!" I pointed out.

"Good point," Axel laughed, getting up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Roxas looked over at me, and said with a happy look on his face, "I better get dressed then."

"I will too," I said, getting up and following behind him up stairs.

As we reached the top, he told me that my bag of clothes were already in Sora's room.

I got dressed in a basic, light blue jeans and a black t-shit with a small white heart on it, right were the heart should be. I also put on a white jacket and white shoes. I was wearing to much white, but I was feeling to cold today and my white jacket was the only jacket I had in my bag.

_I don't really miss my room back at Kairi and Namine's house. Yeah I miss some of the things in there. But I do feel kind of happy knowing that my black organisation coat in the room. It brings bad memories. A few good memories of course, but mostly bad. Roxas always asks me, 'Why bother keeping it if it brings bad memories? Just burn it or something..." But he still keeps his coat, and Axel does! _

When I finished dressing and brushed through my short black hair quickly again and put a little mascara on. I'm sure my hair has gotten a little longer since the organisation-

"Xion, you ready?" Roxas called from across the upstairs hall.

"Yeah." I walked out of Sora's room into the hall. Roxas had a bag full of towels, sun-cream and stuff.

"Do you know if Axel's got a camera?" Roxas asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?"

He walked over to me and answered, "Well, we should take some pictures this summer. Since it's our first real summer vacation."

"That sounds great!"

_Wow, this should be fun! I can't wait now for the rest of the summer now! _

"Really? 'Cause I weren't sure-"

"No, I sounds like a lot of fun," I interrupted him.

"Heh, good."

"What's 'good'?" Axel asked, walking upstairs.

"Roxas suggested that we should take pictures all summer," I replied, with a smile.

"Wow, great idea!"

"Yeah, but we don't have a camera...!" Roxas sighed.

"Why don't we just use a phone camera?" I asked.

"Hrm.. the photo quality won't be that great..." Roxas answered.

Axel looked down for a second, to think, and then told us, "I'll just buy a disposable camera and a few rolls of film?"

"Okay, that sounds great," Roxas agreed.

**X3**

_On the way over to the beach, we went to a small summer shop and got a camera and film. We decided that we'll stay at the beach for a while, alone, and they call Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine and the others to come out to the beach too. I can't wait! I feel quite warm... not that warm like I'd like to take my jacket off or anything, but Axel and Roxas are saying it's boiling! I wish I could feel warmth... Imagine that? I would be amazing! I know it's simple, but I can't have some of the most simple things in the worlds... like a heart. Sometimes, when I think about things like this, it makes me kind of depressed... But I have to look happy for Roxas. Axel knows when I'm sad. I can't even try to hide it from him. He knows me to well...! But as for Roxas, I can't stand seeing him sad or worried. So, keep the smile on I gess. _

When we finally go to the beach, Roxas and I sorted out the towels, while Axel got out the sun-cream and got out three sea-salt ice-creams. We all sat down and ate the ice-cream.

"If only there was a sunset..." Axel sighed. Me and Roxas looked over at him.

"Heh, yeah.." I smiled, eating my salty ice-cream.

"So, what time do you want to call the others to come out, Shi?" Axel asked me.

"I dunno, what time is it?"

"Twenty-to-one," Roxas answered for Axel.

"Uh, about two o'clock then..?"

"Yeah," Roxas replied for Axel again. I smiled. _Today will be a happier day. So far, we haven't had much luck of having a fun summer holiday...!_

Axel passes me a bottle of sun-cream. I took it with a nod.

**X3**

The boys went by the water. As always, I stayed by the towels. _I got bored quickly... but it is much better than staying inside! I took a few pictures of the two of them in the water. I felt quite warm, that's strange, so I took off my jacket and put on a pair of sun glasses instead. I also rubbed some sun-cream on my shoulders. _

_After about an hour I asked the guys if I should call the others to come out now, because it would take them a while to get ready and get over here anyways. They said yes. So after calling Kairi, knowing she'll tell all the others, I sat back on my towel. _I sighed. _I can't look even the slightest tired, bored or not happy in case Roxas or Axel will think something's wrong. _

Roxas walked over to me, soaking wet, since Axel has been trying to drawn him for the past ten minutes, it was kind of funny to watch...!

"Hey Shi," Roxas smiled.

"Heh, hi Roxas."

He draped a towel over his shoulders and sat down next me, "Why don't you come is the sea with us?"

"W-what...!? I'll freeze!" I stuttered, pushing him slightly.

"C'mon Shi, you look a lot warmer today. You're not wearing a jacket and your face is kinda red from the heat."

"T-t-that's not true!" I lied, taking off my glasses.

He sighed slightly, "I brought one of your long shirts that you can wear over you swim-suit, so you'll be a little warmer as well..."

"Roxas, I'll be freezing cold! No way!" I groaned.

"Well can you at least try it on to see how cold it is...?" he begged, standing back up.

I closed my eyes for a second to think about it, "...Alright, fine..."

He grinned as handed me the long shirt. I went by this tree and quickly changed. _It wasn't freezing, but I was cold...!_

I came from behind the tree. When the sun hit me, I was a little warmer, but still. When I get in the water I'll be even colder!

"Wow Xion..." Roxas mumbled, as I walked over to him, "Okay, you have to come in the water now!"

"No way Roxas...!" I protested, folding my arms. I looked over Roxas' shoulder and Axel wasn't in the sea anymore.

"I'm afraid that's not an option...!"

Somebody grabbed me from behind and lifted me up slightly. I screamed. Worried, I turned my head and saw that it was Axel. I sighed in slight relief, but then realized what was coming next..!

"Ahh! Nooo!" I yelped, as I was carried towards the ocean.

Axel laughed as he threw me in. I was in quite deep water as well! I quickly stood back up. As I did, Axel took picture of me, "Beautiful Xion!" Axel laughed hysterically. Roxas was also laughing.

"Axel! Roxas!" I yelled, looking at the water, that was up to my knees deep. I trembled slightly from the coldness. I wasn't that bad though..!

"Oh shit!" Axel laughed, running into the sea as I tried to walk out, "You're not getting out of this!"

He picked me up over his shoulder and ran deeper into the sea. Roxas followed behind him, laughing. I kept trying to struggle out,

"C'mon guys! Let me go!"

"Haha, no way!" Roxas laughed.

"This isn't funny!" I began to laugh slightly. I suddenly heard a lot of laughter coming from shore. I looked up to see Sora, Kairi, Riku and Namine, cheering Axel on,

"Throw her! Throw her! Throw her!"

"Oh thanks guys!" I yelled back. They all burst out laughing.

We kept going deeper until Roxas was almost shoulder deep! Axel lifted me a little higher, and then dropped me into the sea! I quickly swam back up to the surface,

"Axel!" I yelped. Axel helped me stay floating, since I can hardly swim. I could hear them all cheering back on the island. I shivered only slightly. _It's not that bad... Damn it their right!_

"Is it that bad?" Roxas asked me, all smug.

I gave him an evil look and replied, "... I gess not..."

"Ha, we knew it!" Axel cheered, high-fiveing Roxas. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

_Note: Well the next part is out! (Woot, woot!) and this is more of a nice fun one ^.^ _

_I really hope you guys like this chapter! I wrote nearly all of this in one night! So don't judge me! . (lol)_


	7. End of Day's Sunset

**_Incomplete_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_End of the Day's Sunset_**

* * *

It headed back to the island, rubbing my arms from the slight coldness. It's so strange. _I'm not that cold.. __How am I so warm? This doesn't make sense..._

"Haha, no!" Sora laughed, as he and Riku grabbed both my arms and dragged me back into the deep ocean. I struggled slightly.

"Why don't we all go to the island?" Roxas asked, as I got pulled past him. Riku and Sora stopped, still holding my arms back, and they both agreed with him.

Roxas, Axel and I packed up our stuff and all of us took the boats out to the island. It didn't take to long to get there. Namine, Kairi, Riku and I set up the stuff. I told them I didn't really want to go back in... big mistake! Riku began pulling me in. I resisted. So, of course, he called for Roxas to help him. Namine and Kairi laughed as I got dragged in again. Riku called Namine and Kairi to come in the water too. I gess I'm not getting out of this..! The two boys finally let me go as we went a little deeper than I was before. I could hardly reach the floor. I struggled to stay floating. Roxas noticed my struggle and helped me. The water must have been boiling hot for the others, since it feels kind of warm to me. When Namine and Kairi came into the sea too, we all went nearer to land so my feet could reach the floor easier and we played childish games. Like; Tag and who can hold their breath the longest under water. Out of all of us, Riku won the breathing contest. Roxas, Namine and I didn't take part. Namine did do a small attempt, but failed. Kairi then suggested that we play hide and seek. Riku was on it since he won the breathing contest. Kairi and Namine ran off together. Roxas ran with Axel in the same sort of direction, and Sora grabbed my hand and ran with me somewhere. _Why is he taking me and, where are we going?_

"Why are you taking me?" I asked, running with him.

"Come on, everyone seems to be going off in pairs anyways!" he laughed, as was ran up to a small waterfall. "I know Riku will look for me here..."

"Why?" I noticed the small break in the wall, the entrance to the small cave that Sora and Kairi used to draw picture on the walls. "Oh...! I get it now..."

We could hear Riku yell, "You've only got thirty seconds left!"

Sora took my hand again and we ran into the small forestry on the island. We stopped as we came up to a tree with many strong branches. He released my hand and began climbing the tree. He kept failing. I went up behind him. We both sat on a high up branch together. Although we were far away from the sea now, we could still hear Riku call, "Ready or not, here I come!"

"Shh...!" Sora smiled. We both stayed silent. After about a minute or so, I felt a small breeze that made me shiver. Sora handed me his jacket that he picked up before we ran down here.

I whispered, "Thanks..."

We heard running foot steps from below.

"Namine?" I whispered to Sora. We both looked down, watching her run by the tree that we were on. "Why is she running?" Sora shrugged his shoulders. Namine laughed as she hid behind the tree that we were on.

"Psst, Namine!" Sora called down. She looked behind her. "Up here, Nami!"

She looked up and waved.

"Why don't you come up here?" I called. She shook her head. "Why not Nam?"

"I think Riku's right behind me. If I start climbing now, I'll get caught and I'll give you two away!" Namine called back up.

Before me and Sora could reply, she began running again.

**X3**

After about ten minutes, me and Sora decided to get down from the tree. Riku had only found Namine so far. I gess he's not good at hide and seek... We both walked, slowly, through the trees. When we finally got out of the forest, we saw no one in sight.

"Where is everyone...?" I asked.

"Probably hiding, Xion..." Sora told me, like I was a child.

I punched him in the arm. "I know that, Sora!" He laughed at me. We both continued walking. I stayed close behind him. The sky began to look slightly darker. "What time is it, Sora?" I whispered.

"Half-past-five I think..." Sora replied, quietly. _That's strange... Why is it getting dark so early? I know it's not that dark, but still..!?_

"Okay." We both walked up to the towels. He passed me my dry t-shirt. I took off my still wet over shirt and threw the one Sora gave me on instead. It'll keep me a little warmer. I gave Sora his jacket back and I put on my one instead. He also put on a t-shirt.

"Come on, let's go hide somewhere-" Sora laughed quietly.

"Not so fast!" a voice called from behind us.

"Awwh!" Sora moaned, bowing his head. We both turned around.

It was just Axel though, joking with us. "Axel!" I whispered, loudly.

"What? You can't blame me for it," Axel joked.

Sora sighed, "Have you been caught yet..?"

"Nope, I have no idea where Riku and Namine is..."

"Should we go look for them?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's taking to long now...!"

**X3**

_We finally found Riku and Namine. They were actually chasing Kairi, they kind of saw her but she ran before they properly found her. She is a bad looser when it comes to hid and_ seek._ After that we found Roxas, who was hiding in one of the boats. We re-grouped by our stuff at about ten-past-seven. The was beginning to turn a pinkie-purple colour. Why was it going so dark so early...? I asked Roxas that and he said he didn't really notice it._

"So, who wants to make a campfire?" Axel suggested to everyone. We all agreed.

Namine, Kairi and I stayed with the towels and supplies, as the boys went to get fire wood.

"Are you feeing better now, Xion?" Kairi asked me, getting out drinks from her bag.

"Uh, yeah. A lot better now," I told her, truthfully. Namine looked over to me, with a smile.

"Well that's good. Sorry I hardly visited you in the hospital..." Kairi apologized.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, "You were sick most of the time I was there, and when you felt better you visited me straight away."

Namine giggled. Kairi sighed with a smile and sat down next to us on the towels. The sun began to slowly go a goldish-red colour. The three of us watched, amazed at the beauty.

"...Xion, Namine, do you ever miss where your from...?" Kairi randomly asked us. We both looked at her.

"Uh, what?" Namine gasped slightly. Kairi looked down and continued,

"I miss where I was from..."

"R-really?" I asked, quite surprised. _She hardly remembers the place. How does she know if it's a place worth missing?_

"Of course, every day..."

I looked at her, deeply, she looked back up at the sun. Namine asked Kairi, "How do you miss it? You don't really remember it."

"I remember little things from it... You should know that Namine.." Kairi laughed.

Namine giggled, "Yeah, but that's just of your grandma."

"No, I remember; The beautiful sky. The colourful flowers. The water falls. The castle in the middle of the world, and I..." Kairi mumbled, "I remember getting attacked at the age of four as well..."

"Whoa, really?" I asked, quite shocked._ I didn't know that!_

She nodded, "Yup..."

"Have you ever told anyone about this..?" Namine mumbled.

Kairi looked at Namine and replied, "No actually... You think that I would of, but no.."

_I felt quite honoured that she told me and Namine before Sora, Riku or anyone else...! _

We all laughed to ourselves. I looked out to the sapphire ocean and smiled.

"My home wasn't the best..." Namine sighed. I looked down.

"What was your home?" Kairi asked, "You never told me where you were from."

"I'm from this terrible castle, Kairi. It's horrible," Namine pouted, clenching her hands together, "You lose.. everything there!"

"W-what do you mean?" Kairi asked, with concern.

"Well... Never mind Kairi."

Kairi looked at me, and then Namine again, "What, why?"

"Kairi, it really doesn't matter..."

"No, no...! You've got me all scared now," Kairi worried.

Namine sighed and paused for a moment, "Sora went there once... that's where he was for that year..." Kairi gave her a confused look. Namine looked over at me and sighed, "He lost all his memories of you, and it was my fault."

Kairi looked at Namine blankly. Namine just looked down at the golden sand and mumbled, "Please don't be mad. I-I-I was forced! I swear."

"Namine, I..." Kairi began.

"No, I fixed everything. I erased his memory of me, and that stupid castle!"

_Wow, I wonder why Namine is acting so strange about this..._

"Namine, I okay about it.. I know that you '_used_' to like Sora," Kairi started.

_What!? Oh my gosh! I didn't know about that. Wow...! Namine and 'Sora'... strange...!_

"And you fixed everything..! Also you like Riku now... right?" Kairi reassured Namine, with a smile.

Namine blushed and nodded. We all looked back over to the sunset. After a few moments, Namine and Kairi both looked over to me.

"W-what?"

"So... where were you from?" Kairi asked.

_Namine already new the answer, but she most probably wanted to see what I thought about it._

"You know.. My ho-"

_My body- went as cold as ice. My eyes shut tight. _

"Xion..?"

_I-I-I can't move! _

"Xion?"

_W-what's-!?_

"Xion!?"

My eyes opened again. My head ached. I felt like I was in a dream, but I was still on the beach with the girls. Namine moved and sat in font of me. Horror struck her face. A yelp escaped her lips and she jumped back. I didn't speak. Namine slowly backed away from me. Kairi asked her what was wrong, Namine couldn't form any words. Her hands were shaking. Kairi leaned over and looked deep into my eyes. She trembled, backing away, and sat next to Namine. I finally tried to move-

_'This is getting ridicules, why are they acting like this?' _

But... I couldn't move.. The terror in Namine and Kairi's faces made me worried. Kairi began calling for the boys. Both their blue eyes were glued to my eyes.

_'What is going on!?' _

Kairi began screaming Sora's name. My head tilted.

_ 'Why did it tilt? I didn't do that..!' _

Namine began screaming for Riku_. 'W-why!?' _My head went straight again. They both grabbed onto each other. My body slowly stood to its feet.

_ 'What!? Is!? Going!? On!?'_

In my mind, I was pleading. I couldn't understand what was happening. When I was finally stood up right, the girls screamed. My eyes began burning. Someone... someone was controlling me.. I realized that...

_ 'Don't you dare hurt them!'_

I kept screaming in my head. My body took a step forward. Namine was crying in fear. My head was pounding. Their voices began to echo.

_'N-no... No!' _

I walked in-between the two of them. My body walked towards the ocean. Outside my body, I was walking, silently towards the water, but inside... I was screaming, begging, almost crying...

_'This is making no sense! Help! What's going on!? Please!' _

My body stopped as my bare feet touched the water. I heard Namine scream my name in an echo..

_'N-Namine! Help me..!' _

I heard boys voices behind me. I turned around, eyes closed. The guys were back, I could hear their voices. My eyes were burning. For some reason, the girls were freaked out by my eyes. I tried with all my strength to keep them shut. It... didn't work. My eyes flashed open again. All the boys, jumped back slightly. My eyes were burning so much now, my vision began to become blurry... I turned back to the ocean. My body began walking into the water. Freezing.

_'Stop! Roxas, Axel- Somebody! Help!' _

I was trying with everything I had to stop. I could feel my hand tremble on the outside.

I kept screaming, '_Roxas!' _to see if it would get through.

My body was shaking. Roxas, I felt him run into the water with the others. For some reason, they couldn't touch me. Is there some sort of bubble around me or something? I continued screaming Roxas' name inside my head. Everything was burning. It was so painful. My body was now waste deep into the ocean. It stopped. My whole body was shaking. I could faintly hear the voices outside, screaming. My vision went even more blurry. I felt something trickle down my cheek. My hand move and touched what ever it was. For a moment, I thought it was a tear... I-It wasn't... It was blood... My hand was also pail white. could only feet pain. My hand went back down to my side. I stopped screaming. My chest was killing me. I couldn't see anymore. My head began to spin.

My body went numb. I could only feel my eyes and head hurt. Then just my eyes. All of a sudden, my legs felt like they had just broken from underneath me. I collapsed into the sea. I couldn't breath. Still nobody could touch me. I still couldn't move. I was drowning. I couldn't hear anyone... I couldn't hear anything... I felt my chest tighten... I felt my body sink... I felt my eye slowly stop burning... I felt my body tremble... I felt my eyes close... I felt the coldness of the sea take over... And then... I couldn't feel.. anything...

* * *

_Note: Hope you like!x And I've released this one early xx And it's one of my longest, as well!x_


	8. Broken Down

**_Incomplete_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Broken Down_**

* * *

Colours faded into each other... For a long time... everything was dark...

"Roxas!" I yelped, feeling a sudden burst of pain.

I sat up on the cold, hard floor. My eyes squinted from the sudden bright light, from the room. "Where... am I..?" I murmured. The small room was empty. Cold, and plain. The walls were white, the floor was a strange white marble. There was no doors or no windows. No marks on the walls, and no dirt anywhere. I looked down at my hand. Pail as usual. I looked down at the rest of my body. I was wearing a short white dress. Tied around my ankle, with a thin string, was a tag that read, 'No.I'. I stood to my feet, feeling light headed. I stumbled and collapsed again. All of a sudden, the room began to vibrate slightly. The walls looked like they were melting. The floor was breaking. I tried to stand back to my feet, but then the floor shook harder. The walls looked burnt... also covered in blood. The light from the room began to dim. There was a large puddle of blood surrounding me. I tried to move my leg, but a strange, large, heavy chain began to materialize around my ankle and chain itself on one of the broken walls. Finally, the shaking stopped. My head started pounding. _I was... on the beach... right? Where am.. I now..? Where's Roxas..? Where's everyone? Am I in another one of those strange dreams? I probably am. Maybe I should just... stay calm and wait until I wake up. _I laid down and rested my head into the blood, on the floor. My head's pain got worst. I closed my eyes.

_'Who are you?'_

I heard a whisper. My azure eyes opened. I looked around the same room. I felt my body shiver. Suddenly I heard a loud, sharp screeching noise. Like someone was running a sharp, rusty nail down a chalk board. I screamed, sitting up and covering my ears.

_'What does it matter? I'm here for you.'_

The loud, painful noise got louder. So did the voices.

_'Why are you trying to stop me?'_

_'Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories.'_

The voices echoed, loudly.

_'Sora, Sora, Sora! Enough about Sora!'_

_'Do you have some kind of plan?'_

I closed my eyes tight from the pain of the noise.

_'I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free! Then everything can go back to the way it was! ...Me, Axel, and... and her can go on having ice-cream together...'_

_'Her? You mean Xion? It's a struggle just to remember the name now, isn't it?'_

The voices became clearer. However, the strong, powerful screeching sound got louder...! I stood to my feet, screaming, "Shut up. Shut up!" It felt like blood was pouring out my ears from the pain. I tripped on the chain that was around my ankle and fell against the wall.

_'Ether way, I can't let you go doing anything crazy.'_

I covered my ears again.

_'...I have to find this Sora person, and freeing Kingdom Hearts is the only way! I want Xion back. I want my life back!'_

_'If you try and make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organisation will destroy you.'_

_'Shut up!'_

The voices and the sharp noise both stopped all a once. I fell onto my knees, breathing heavily. In between breaths I could faintly hear weapons clashing together. I collapsed completely, covering my body in the blood that was all over the cracked floor. _W-what... just happened? These dreams are going to far now..! I have to tell someone... soon. _

I looked up, the room was still in a bad shape.

_But who was talking, just now? The voices sound... familiar..._

**X3**

_"Xion...?" Roxas turned to me. I looked over to him. The light glistened off his blue eyes. "Do you think things will stay like this?" _

_I looked down off the clock tower and smiled, "I hope so..." He laughed, lightly. I looked back up to the burning sunset and nod. A soft breeze surrounded us. I heard the twilight train run past. _

_"Heh, to bad Axel had to go off to do that 'secret' mission again..." Roxas sighed, looking at his plain ice-cream stick. He pouted. _

_I asked him, "Didn't win again...?" He nodded. "You never win-"_

_"I won once...!" Roxas pouted. I laughed at his response. "What..? I did." __I shook my head and smiled. I stood to my feet and sighed. He stood up with me. _

_"Maybe things wont stay the same..." I murmured. Roxas looked over at me, confused. "But for the better... Things wont stay the same forever." I looked down again. Looking over most of Twilight Town. I stood up on the ledge of the clock tower. Roxas gasped, uncomfortably by my actions. The breeze blew my short hair back. "Can things get better Roxas...?" I turned around to see his response. He stayed silent. No response. I turned back to the sunset. "I think it can- It has to..."_

_"Wh-what do you mean Xion...?" Roxas asked me, concerned. I looked down and edged my foot closer to the very edge. I felt him pull me back off the edge. He then pushed me against the wall of the tower, pining my arms down in his, making sure I stayed there. I gasped. "What's gotten into you? Are you mad!?" He leaned in, "You could have fallen! I-I don't understand why you keep doing things like this, Xion...!" __I looked away, trying to escape his glare. "You never talk to me about this stuff...!" I closed my eyes. Roxas continued, "You always talk, but you don't make any sense. What are you trying to say!? Please just tell me, Xion...!" I could never find the right words to explain. I stayed silent. I stayed away from looking at him. He released my hands. After a moment or two I looked back up. He was gone. I was left alone. _

**X3**

"I'm trying to make this as simple as possible you morons!" a loud, annoying voice yelled, "We've stored our life energy inside her. She might die, so what!? It'll take effect on her seven months- it's been seven months!"

"Stop being to loud man! Please just make some sense...!" another voice moaned.

"Okay..! For the one-hundredth time! The four of us have stored our energy inside of Number XIV, because we all died. Remember? I told you thirty-six-million times! Now that she's been brought back our plan can begin...!"

"Okay... I'm starting to get it-"

"I don't get it at all."

"Me neither."

"You people are so stupid!" the annoying voice screamed.

"Don't talk that way to your superior..." an annoyingly emotionless voice sighed.

"Alright fine!" the voice screamed, again, "I told you about this ages ago... but still..! Basically, the moment Number XIV got brought back to life, like I hopped, the process began. When she lives for around nine months the process begins, properly."

"Didn't you say before that if she died there would be a back-up?"

"Well... yes. But unfortunately I died before I could make the back-up..."

"Ah yes... Axel killed you-"

"You told him to murder me!"

"Well that's all in the past now. Anyways, what's gonna happen to poppet?"

"Number XIV will either die or tern into her final form after we get brought back to life."

"Her final form wasn't that strong... Roxas could take her down using only half effort..."

"Yes but that wasn't her real final form...! It's over one-thousand times stronger and has unlimited energy and life!"

"Why didn't she turn into this before...?"

"Because, she was in battle with her 'best friend' and she didn't want to kill him, of course. But this time she'll be under complete mind control!"

"Okay... fine. What's the chance that she will die?"

"About ten percent."

"Alright then... how long until it takes effect now?"

"Well if my calculations are correct, Number XIV has been alive for around seven months already, so not long now. About two months. The process should be complete at nine months."

"Alright, fine... looks like I'm stuck with you guys for a little while longer...!"

_"Xion! Xion!? Can you hear me!?"_

* * *

Note: Yes, I know it took a while... (sorry) I wanted to explain more... basically :L

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
